Naruto: REborn
by Inflameous
Summary: Naruto awakes in a new world by God. With no memories of the Ninja World, he meets Grandeeney the sky dragon. Grandeeney trains him along with Wendy to become a Sky Dragon Slayer. What is the path Naruto must take, and how will he move forward. I apologize for the first chapter. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: REbirth

**I really want to test out new ideas. That's why I created so many different new stories. This one should be interesting to see, I don't know.**

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Hate me for having a lemon in the first chapter just do it. I hate myself as well. T_T**

 **If you see this story more than once it means that its reuploaded. For some reason, FanFiction didn't let me reply or see any reviews on this story.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

 **Start!**

* * *

In the world of Ninjas, it was to kill or be killed. The rule was ruthless, yes, but those that were weak to defend themselves were no different than the wanna-be gods in this world. The humans, possessed by darkness, consumed by hatred, obsessed with power, obliterated all in its path of destruction.

It was peaceful once, until a mother ate the forbidden fruit and was consumed by a power than she couldn't handle. Her two sons sealed her away and separated her chakra so that no one would be filled with such dark thoughts.

Now Kaguya, the mother of Chakra, was revived by someone who wanted power, someone who was obsessed with infinite power. The world looks dim for a bright future. The war had been going on for more than expected. Countless ninjas were killed, countless sacrifices were made, and countless deaths were counted. The woman, showered upon the world, an illusion. One which will not be dispelled until the caster was defeated and one who had the same eyes as her.

Just as it was about to be hopeless, two figures stood up and rose to defeat her. The two figures, giving hope to this grave world, were one of the last ninja to have survived the illusion casted by Kaguya.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke defeated her with one purpose in mind. To save the world. The moment Naruto and Sasuke punched Kaguya, they were on their final breath. It was going to end with one or two of them dying.

Naruto and Sasuke laid parallel to each other head and toe facing the same way. Naruto turned to his right side to look at Sasuke, only to find that Sasuke had turned to his left to look at Naruto.

"Huff…...huff…." Naruto and Sasuke panted as their chest expanded and compressed incredibly fast.

"W-we did it, Sasuke" Naruto said with a small grin on his face before wincing out in pain.

"-a yea, Naruto, we stopped Kaguya.." Sasuke replied as he tried to maintain his calm. "W-we did it." Sasuke finished as he yelled a victory shout in his mind.

"C-can you move?" Naruto asked. "I can't lift a finger…"

"N-no, actually I can't even feel my body anymore.." Sasuke answered.

"I-I see, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Wh-what are you going to do from now on?"

"I don't know. I don't know If I'm going to live through this, my chest expands and compresses bigger than usual and I can't feel my body…"

"I can't feel my body from my hips down.."

"You too..huh?" Sasuke said. "Na-Naruto...if you make it through this alive and I die, I want you to-"

"Don't joke like that! Sasuke. You're not going to die!" Naruto tried to yell but out only came a small whisper.

"Hn. It's just a hypothesis, Naruto. If I do die, I want you to take my eyes."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sa-Sasuke...what are you saying..those eyes are.."

"I know, they've seen a lot. The only reason I have these eyes were to kill Itachi. But now that I've completed my goal, there's really no use for them, I want you to have them, they will fuse with your Senjutsu Chakra allowing you to become as powerful as Madara or maybe even Kaguya." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned at the thought. "Sasuke..I don't want power. I don't want to become as powerful as either of them. They were consumed by hatred and power. I happened to save Obito from that and that was single-handedly to best thing I've done out of this war. I don't have a need for power. I need you to survive, Sasuke.." Naruto said with such a melancholy tone that caused a dry tear to form in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked at him for a second. "...I knew that was what you were going to say, you dobe. Fine, let's not think in terms of power. If you have my eyes and power, it will be like I live on inside of you. We will become one, as one being. I won't die, I won't perish, I won't be forgotten, because my soul lives in you.."

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"They say that even if times change, maybe the soul of a shinobi remains the same. I believe that to be true. I will watch over you, not as Uchiha Sasuke, but in a different form, a different life, a different world with a different name."

"You can't be se-"

"I am, Naruto. The reason I told you that was because I have to go now. The time calls for me to go. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep our promise. I never made it back to Konoha. Tell Sakura, sorry for being such a burden." Sasuke said softly as his eyes closed to a shut.

Naruto began to cry. He couldn't move an inch because of the immense amount of pain he received, but he wanted to see Sasuke. He needed to complete Sasuke's wish of transplanting his eyes onto Naruto. But Naruto could feel his time has come as well.

His vision became blurry and his eyes were tired. He couldn't keep himself awake for another second. His last scene of the Ninja World was of Sasuke's dead body.

* * *

"Boy….." Naruto heard someone say. "boy….wake up...boy…." that person said again. "boy….it is not time for you to sleep yet…...boy.."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find that he was surround by white. In front of him was a woman dressed in full with, with white hair and white eyes. Her shoes were just as white as her dress. Naruto began to observe his surroundings only to find confusion.

"W-who are you..?" Naruto asked the lady.

"I am known by many names." The woman began. "Throughout the universe I am said to be the creation of all things. In this world here right now, I am said to be the mother of the world. In your previous world, I am said to be Kami-sama. In the world you will chose to live in or not, I am known as God."

"K-Kami?" Naruto said shocked. "Wh-what does Kami-sama want with me? I'm just a norm-"

"You are special, Uzumaki Naruto. You are one who can rival God's domain. You are one that can harbor the ill-feelings of human and beasts alike. You are one to have defeated some god in your previous world. You are one to have caught my interest." Kami began.

"Th-that's not true! I didn't defeat Kaguya by myself. I ha-"

"Uchiha Sasuke as well. I know that boy." Kami finished.

"Th-then is Sasuke here too?"

Kami looked down at the white ground. "Sadly he had just left a moment ago. I reincarnated him in some other world known as Soul Society. His swordsmanship will be needed there. He would become an excellent captain of the Gotei 13."

"C-can I go there?!" Naruto shouted at the god.

She shook her head. "No you may not. There is another world you must see and explore. The world of Earthland, home to mages and dragons.

Naruto's sudden expression was noticed by Kami. "Uzumaki Naruto. I have approved of your use of Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Rinnegan, Sharingan, and the power of the 10 tail beasts in the new world."

Naruto's eyes widen at her announcement. "You can't be serious...Kami-sama if I use the Juubi's power in that new world, it woul-"

"I am well aware, Naruto. I said that you may have kept all those skills. But allow me to elaborate. And you shall be able to understand this as well. When you happened to be sleeping, I tampered with your brain a little bit to increase your intelligence level beyond human capabilities. You can understand anything now, Uzumaki Naruto." Kami started before she began to write words in thin air.

"Number one: You are able to use Ninjutsu just like your previous world. And you are able to use all and any new Ninjutsu you create from improvisation. Meaning, you are able to use Ninjutsu that haven't been in the previous world.

Number two: You are a legend in Taijutsu, and you are able to use Genjutsu like a god. You can say you rival your world's Genjutsu user, Shisui, himself.

Number three: Your use of Senjutsu is allowed. You may use full Senjutsu.

Number four: You have all the Kekkei Genkai in your previous world and are able to use them proficiently.

Number five: You have the Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Sage Eyes, Senjutsu eyes, fully evolved to it's max evolution. Acting from your friend's dying wish, you have Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, his Tomoe Rinnegan, your friend Neji's Byakugan, your usual Sage Mode Eyes, and your Senjutsu Chakra Eyes.

Number six and the most important one: You have the power of the 10 tails. A being of mass destruction and inhumane power. One controlled strike from a beast that strong will annihilate the world.

Any questions so far Naruto, before we move on to the world you'll be in..?" Kami asked

"Why are you making me this powerful?" Naruto asked. "If I'm that powerful I won't be human anymore. And I don't want to be that powerful.." Naruto said to her.

"We'll get to that a little later, Uzumaki Naruto." Kami said. "Very well, it looks like you don't have any real questions so I'll continue..

Naruto. You will be in the land of Fiore. This world is full of Magic and Mages. A fantasy of sorts. Dragons are alive in this world, and magic of all kinds are used here. I will allow you to master or learn a couple types of magic, along with having your Shinobi abilities. I have a list of magic to choose from this world. Open the book behind you and choose up to 3-5 magic you have an interest in." Kami spoke.

Naruto turned around and indeed there was a book. The book was about 2 inches thick and inside had the names of all the magic that existed in the world. He turned to the table of contents and stared at the pages with intensity. After what seemed like hours, he finally landed on a few he showed some interest in.

One: Molding Magic

Two: Slaying Magic

Three: Territory

Four: Arc of Time

Five: Requip

Of course there were others Naruto was interested in, like Dark Ecriture, Takeover, and Eye magic, Kami told him to pick five which interested him the most.

"Okay, Kami-sama, I've picked the five that interested me, now what?" Naruto asked Kami that walked closer to him.

"I see you've picked molding magic and slaying magic. Those are very broad categories." Kami said. "In the molding category, there is Ice-make magic, Wood-make, and Memory-make Magic. Do you want to have one in particular?" Kami said.

Naruto thought about it for a second before he landed on 'Memory-make'. Kami looked at him and smiled a little. "Very well then. Your molding magic choice is Memory-make."

"Now for the slaying magic. That category is broad too. There is Dragon slaying and God slaying magic. As well as devil slaying magic. Which of these interest you the most?" Kami asked the boy.

"Dragon slaying, God slaying, as well as devil slaying…" Naruto said to himself. "What about the dragon slaying. I can kill a devil easily with my Ninjutsu anyways." Naruto said boastfully.

Kami laughed at his confidence and blush a little. "Very well. And what element would you like. Wind? Fire? Light? Shadow? Iron? Lightning? Poison?"

"Wind." Naruto said without any hesitation.

"Wind? An interesting choice." Kami said to him. "May I ask why?"

"Wind is my element back in my world. My ninjutsus are based off of wind." Naruto said. "I want to continue doing that."

Kami looked at him and said nothing for a moment. "I see, Naruto. Then we will have you become a Sky Dragon Slayer." Kami said.

"Oshi." Naruto agreed.

"Next is Territory. I can't have you learn the full power of Territory since you have the Rinnegan, so I will allow some power to be removed off of this one. To be brief, you set up a room surrounding you and your opponent, and inside that room you are free to do what you wish. I will have you eat something called a devil fruit by the name of, Ope Ope no Mi. You will gain the basic effects of Territory without the destructive powers." Kami said.

"Awwww….." Naruto said looking at her. "The reason I chose Territory was because of the control and destructive powers…" Naruto continued.

"Territory is a very dark and dangerous power. Naruto." Kami said. "I won't have you overcome with power. What you have is enough. I want you to stay you." Kami said looking at his eyes.

"I-I understand…" Naruto mumbled a little.

"Great! The fourth is Arc of Time. All this allows you to do is to control non-living objects time. You can speed up the time or rewind the time or stop the time on a non-living object. Is this what you want?"

"I-I-uh….." Naruto decided. "Kami-sama, do you think this or another magic is better..?" Naruto asked her.

"What magic do you have in mind?" Kami asked

"Dark Ecriture..or Rune Magic."

"Rune Magic can be a very useful and versatile magic. But it does take time to cast. If you have mastery over this it is very possible to combine this with your next requip magic for better effects." Kami said.

"It will..? If it combines to make one of my magic better than I'll take that."

"Very well. As for your final choice. Do you wish to requip swords and armor or guns?"

"I suppose swords and armor.." Naruto guessed.

"Alright then, Naruto. You have chosen Memory-making magic, Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Territory, Rune Magic, and finally Requip: The Knight. Is this your final choice along with your secondary Shinobi abilities?" Kami asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Naruto said without any hesitation.

"Then your wishes shall be fulfilled when you and my body become one." Kami said

"...uh…...I what now?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"Your wishes shall be granted once your body and mine are interconnected." Kami said again.

"...I don't think I really get what you mea-" Naruto started to say before Kami interrupted.

"Don't be like that. I know you know what I mean. It's okay. Up here, when you release your seed into me, I won't get pregnant, nor will you acquire any sort of diseases. You can say I am a forever virgin up here in God's domain." Kami said as she went behind him to hug him.

Naruto could feel the size of those breasts. All he thought when he felt them push against his back was "It's HUGE!".

"Ka- Kami-sama, I don't think it's rig-" Naruto said before Kami stopped his words with her lips. Their lips made contact and Naruto felt a sudden boil of heat in his body. _"Who cares if she's god."_ Naruto thought.

They kissed each other a little longer before going to the next level.

* * *

 **-Lemon scene- This wouldn't be apart of Fairy Tail Harem-**

* * *

Naruto pinned Kami onto the ground after some long makeout session and began to undress her clothes. Kami on the other hand did the same.

Naruto was already shirtless and in his boxers and Kami only had on her small panties. Naruto and Kami looked at each other before they kissed once more, this time interlocking tongues and exploring each other's mouth to its fullest extent.

Kami was the first to break the contact and immediately began to pants his boxers revealing Naruto's swollen cock to freedom. She looked at the monster for a second, noting that it was about 8.5 inches before putting her lips onto the red swollen head. Naruto moaned out of pleasure and began to scream "Oh Kami. OH Kami! It's too much! I'm going to..!" Naruto screamed as he released his first orgasm into Kami's throat.

Kami looked up at him and chuckled at his expression. _"First timer...huh? This should be interesting.."_

Kami happily swallowed the cum load whole, leaving no drop whatsoever. She continued to bob and suck Naruto's sensitive cock until it got hard once again. This time she went further in, a total of 7 inches down her throat. Naruto could literally feel the back of her throat, tight and slippery, until he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Before Naruto came again, he grabbed Kami's head and forced her mouth down to the base of his cock. Consuming a total of 8.9 inches. Due to the excitement Naruto feels when Kami sucks him off, his monstrous cock grow even bigger with a total length of 9 inches. Neither of them knew at first, but Kami was the one to notice the sudden change in length.

When Naruto began to moan louder and louder and face fucked her harder and harder, forcing Kami to reach down to the base of his cock, taking in a total of 9 inches into her mouth, Naruto began to scream as he release his second wave of pleasure. The pressure of cum shot directly into the back of Kami's mouth so harder, it made Kami's eyes widen. The cum flowed down Kami's mouth without having to swallow. With a total of 10 full cum squirts, Kami couldn't take it anymore and forced herself to pull out of Naruto's cock and take in a huge gasp of air.

The cum still coming out of Naruto's 9 inch cock, Kami placed her hands on Naruto's monster and began to lick the tip. This time, enjoying the taste of the God amongst men. Kami swallowed mouthful after mouthful of cum still flowing out of his cock. Naruto could do nothing but lie on the ground gasping for a break. Kami has fully tasted the cum of her lover.

To Kami, Naruto's cum tasted sweet yet had a distinct taste. She would often find herself tasting the flavors of candy and sweets, as well as ramen. Of all the men to have laid hands on Kami, Naruto's the one who had the most distinct tasting cum, the best orgasms, the most cum released, not to mention the biggest cock I had, and especially a full on virgin, here for me to enjoy.

Naruto looked down at her still sucking his cock and cleaning the areas around his body for cum. He managed to say a few words before he was stopped short of having a face full of pussy. A Kami's pussy.

Kami removed her panties and had her legs spread out in front of Naruto, still sucking and enjoying the distinct taste of Naruto's virgin cock, and in a 69-position. Naruto's face blushed at the sight of a Kami's virgin pussy, tight and shaved. His tongue began to slide out and reach her clit. Kami moaned out of surprise, no knowledge of him knowing how he knew this.

As Kami forced herself deeper and deeper into his monster cock, Naruto began forcing his tongue deeper and deeper inside the virgin pussy hole. He had used his two thumbs to spread her pussy as wide as it can before licking and using his tongue to rub her sensitive clit. Kami moaned and moaned in pleasure as she had orgasmed 5 times in the past 10 minutes of them doing the 69-position.

Naruto tasted her pussy to its fullest extent. To Naruto, she also tasted sweet, however he found her pussy to taste like the refreshing taste of a perfect peach, with the scent of a fully grown Rose. He found her virgin pussy to be like a Sakura flower, pink and beautiful. He stuck his tongue in the flower before finally sticking his smallest finger in the hole.

Kami moaned in pleasure. No one, in her years of living has someone been so slow to the final stage. She could tell that Naruto is enjoying every second of exploring her secrets. And now, her pussy's just about to become wet enough to lubricate Naruto's 9 inch monster.

Naruto slid his pinky finger in and out of her tight pussy which is now dripping wet. His cock now stiffened to the point of painful pleasure. He needed to release al this tension built up in his cock. He looked at Kami for directions on what to do next.

Kami looked back and saw that his cock grew once again, 9.4 inches and his girth is bigger. _"He's this swollen just by touching and tasting me.."_ Kami thought to herself. _"This really will get interesting. I want you, Naruto-kun"_ Kami said to herself.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Kami couldn't hold back her goddess language anymore. "Na-Naruto-kun, you know what to do next don't you?" Kami asked pointing down at her pussy, her knees on the ground, body up in doggy-style.

Naruto gulped. Not once has someone been this exposed to him. And he really did enjoy every second of it. He actually did like this god a little bit, no matter only knowing her for a while. _"She tasted the best, her pussy smelled the best and tasted the best, and probably will feel the best."_ Naruto thought.

"Y-Yeah, I know what to do.." Naruto stuttered. He walked behind her, licking her pussy one last time before using his cock to tease the living devil out of her. "NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE...PLEASE! GIVE ME THAT COCK! GIVE ME IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Kami screamed.

Naruto responded back to her with just the same volume. "I-KNOW KAMI-SAMA. I WILL FUCK YOU AS HARD AS I CAN...AND I WILL RELEASE MY SEED INSIDE YOU!" Naruto screamed as he plunged his 9.4 inch cock down into Kami's virgin pussy.

Kami screamed in pleasure. She never felt something like this before. " _Was this the pleasure you received when you have sex with one who is God himself?"_ Kami thought. Never once had she felt so satisfied with one thrust.

Naruto on the other hand was also moaning in pleasure. The feeling of tight wet walls surround his cock was the best feeling he ever felt. The pussy walls gripped his cock so tightly that with each slight movement, he could do nothing but hold back his release. _"Was this what it's like to fuck a god?"_ Naruto thought.

The instant he pulled back his cock from slamming into her tight pussy, he released his first orgasm into her pussy. That relieved some strong tension and Kami was glad that he did. But to Naruto, it wasn't enough. His cock was still the same size and the same hardness. He began to fuck Kami's pussy, moving his hips back and forth, stronger and faster occasionally slowing down to let Kami breathe.

Kami looked behind her to find that Naruto was in a blissful state, where he truly felt pleasured. Each time he pulled and pushed his cock in and out of Kami's pussy, he orgasmed and shot cum straight into Kami's womb. By now, there was a puddle of cum beneath the two gods, and Kami would every now and then cup her fingers into a bowl under her pussy to catch any falling cum and bring it up to her mouth to swallow and taste Naruto's unique taste.

Naruto truly felt like he was about to break. Every time he pushed his cock back into Kami's pussy he orgasmed. At this moment he must've shot his tasting cum into Kami's pussy about 50 times if not more.

Naruto couldn't take it much longer. He laid down onto the white ground only to bring Kami above him with her breasts facing his face. (Cow-girl sex postion) Naruto began to pump his cock up and down faster and faster, releasing cum load after cumload. As he prepared for his final and strongest cum shot, he grabbed Kami's large breasts and started to fondle them. He was reaching his limit and so was Kami.

Kami was being fucked senseless and filled with Naruto's cum so much she lost her train of thought and conscious self. Her eyes were now rolled back, tongue sticking out, and moaning pleasure every time he pounded into her.

"K-Kami-sama!" Naruto screamed. "I'm reaching my limit. I-I-I can't stand any longer. This will be my all!" Naruto screamed

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun. Please fill me. Fill me up with your seed, Naruto. I want it. Give me it. I want it all.

Naruto pounded her pussy balls deep into her a couple more times until they both screamed and reach their final orgasm together. That moment, all the cum that was inside Kami spilt out and replaced with a fresh one Naruto had shot into her. He finally relaxed and pulled his cum-covered, rose smelling cock out of Kami. Both of them were sweating and laid on the cum covered and virgin blood covered white floor of God's Domain. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

 **-End Lemon- Sorry that there was a lemon in the first chapter-especially not Fairy Tail Characters-**

* * *

Both of them looked at each other before one of them managed to break the silence.

"Th-That was amazing, Naruto." Kami said still panting from her best sex experience she received.

"Do-Don't mention it. You are Kami-sama after all. I am just a human. I shouldn't have done this to you in the first place." Naruto replied back.

Kami shook her head. You can do this. You've done this already. This was the best time I ever had. I wanted this from you because I don't know when I'll see you again. How old are you now, Naruto-kun?" Kami asked.

"1-18 this year or supposed to be.."

"I see. Then it makes sense." Kami said only herself understand. "Since you gave me the best time of my life, and you are the first person in the beginning of humanity to ever satisfy me this much, I will give you a reward.." Kami said to Naruto

Naruto's eyes widen. "A-A reward?" Naruto asked. "I-I don't need a reward. I got my best time of my life having sex with you too!" Naruto said.

Kami giggled. "It was the best sex ever." she whispered. "But I will choose your reward, and you must accept it." She said.

"I need to know what it is first." Naruto mumbled.

"From when you unlock your true power, you shall not be known as Uzumaki Naruto, a Mage of a certain guild. You shall be Uzumaki Naruto, God of Creation, Legendary user of Magic.." Kami chuckled at her generous reward.

"I-BUT-THAT'S-" Naruto's stuttered. "That's going too far, Kami-sama. I don't want to be god. I want to be Uzumaki Naruto, boy that had sex with god." Naruto said to Kami.

When Kami heard this, she broke off into a laugh. "Hahaha. Naruto-kun, you really are the best. No wonder I set my sights upon you. You really are interesting, and the sex we had was amazing. Far more satisfying than what 10 men fucking me at once would be able to do. I really want you again, Naruto-kun. Everybody who is given the chance to become god would choose yes without hesitation, but you chose no. You are possibly the first one to say that, Naruto."

"Wh-what? I am?" Naruto questioned as he scratched himself. "Really, I shouldn't be the first, right?"

"Nope." Kami assured. "You really are the first. And the first to pass my test. Naruto-kun, congratulations on becoming god. God of Creation, Uzumaki Naruto. Of course you won't have this name from the get go. You need to build up your reputation first!" Kami said.

Naruto began getting sleepy and drowsy and before he fell into a deep sleep, Kami said "I will continue watching over you, Naruto. Don't worry, meet all the girls you want. You're a god now. And the only thing I'll give you...is the power of Creation, and the ability to not age past 18. You can still be killed. But if you are killed, it simply means you are not cut out to be god. I'll see you again 15-16 years from now. Be reborn, God of Creation!" Kami chanted as Naruto's body glowed a golden yellow.

In a few minutes, he disappeared out of the white world of God's Domain leaving Kami all alone.

Being alone, Kami said to herself, "He was a human, but at the same time he was a god."

Kami wanted him to fill her with his seed and impregnate her with his child. Only a god can impregnate a god. So if Naruto managed to impregnate her, it meant that he was destined to become a god since birth. Yes, she did have a crush on Naruto, ever since she watched over him defeating Pain, one who calls himself a god. Kami hated people who played god, hated people who killed for fun, and hated people who harm for fun. She solely set her eyes upon Naruto, the Hero of his village after defeating Pain, and Naruto, the Hero of the World after defeating that Kaguya 'bitch' playing god.

"Naruto...no your new name, Uzumaki Naruto, God of Creation, you shall rid that world of darkness. And save the world once again. Live your new life, from the very beginning. However, when you reach the same age you are now, you unlock all the power you had before. Meaning when you reach 18, that is the day you take on the name, God of Creation. And until a dreadful event occurs, I will continue to seal your full powers. Until that day, Naruto, until that day comes, I shall watch over how you forward in this new life." Kami said.

"I will drop presents for you from time to time. I will also control what memories you should keep, until that day comes. You shall have no memory of the Ninja World, you shall have no memory of the abilities of Rinnegan, Sharingan or Byakugan until that day. The only skills you shall remember is the **Hiraishin** and **Rasengan**. As well as the memories of me and the time we spent together. You will be in the form of a baby but have the same mind and conscious of the same 18 year old." Kami finished.

.

.

.

"Now...I need to contact the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney for preparation of of a new Sky Dragon Slayer." Kami said.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the a grassy field surrounded by forests. He woke up to a sudden jolt of electricity when a Dragon landed in front of him. Naruto screamed as loud as he can as the dragon approached.

"Dr-Dr-Dragon?!" Naruto stuttered at his own words.

"I am the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney. I have come for you to learn my Sky Dragon Slaying Magic. Do you understand everything being said..young boy?"

"Naruto could understand. He remembered the day with Kami, and the Magic types he chose. He chuckled a little to himself at the memory of having sex with Kami. Best sex he ever had. Or had...since it was his first..

"Yes I do, Grandeeney-san, I want to learn everything you can teach me..!" Naruto stated firmly.

"Very well then, young one, get on top of me and I shall bring you to my shelter and teach you everything you need to know about this world. First starting with Wendy…" Grandeeney said.

* * *

 **Sorry Guys. Sorry for having a lemon in the first chapter. Honestly if you guys don't like it I can change it so it doesn't have a lemon. Since that character isn't even in Fairy Tail. She really has no connection to the two worlds.**

 **First, Naruto is about 2.5-3 years old, not just born and crying wrapped around a blanket.**

 **The main reason I did a lemon was I needed to test my ability. I'm not good at writing these things, so this could be treated as a test lemon for any future lemons in my story.**

 **No, Naruto is not major nerfed. You can say he has a limiter right now. I hated when Kishi nerfed Naruto and Sasuke in Boruto, but what's done is done.**

 **Again, sorry for the lemon. Just wanted to write my first one and see how it was.**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review this.**

 **Read/Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: X300's

Last time on Naruto: REborn:

"Yes I do, Grandeeney-san, I want to learn everything you can teach me..!" Naruto stated firmly.

"Very well then, young one, get on top of me and I shall bring you to my shelter and teach you everything you need to know about this world. First starting with Wendy…" Grandeeney said.

* * *

 **The first chapter may be said to be more of an intro, not a story. Anyway, clearing some things I forgot to mention last chapter,**

 **Naruto is basically immortal. He'll never age past 18.**

 **I might give him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu going with Hiraishin and Rasengan**

 **Naruto is Wendy's adopted older brother**

 **The time is set the same time Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue is born. Basically X300's**

 **You might be able to guess why I'll allow Naruto to use Kage Bunshin...If you can't, then begin thinking because it really is a no brainer.**

 **Naruto has an incredible level of IQ**

 **His true ninja powers are seal until there comes a time where he really needs it or if his emotions are so powerful it breaks the seal.**

 **Yes, I changed the real Territory magic into the Operation Fruit from One Piece, I find that fruit much cooler than Minerva blowing shit up..**

 **Naruto is a god in spirit, but in reality, he is just a mage until he activates his true power.**

 **God will truly watch Naruto's life, and once Naruto becomes the God of Creation, he is allowed to enter and exit God's Domain.**

 **Hope that clears up some vague things I forgot in the last chapter.**

 **Also, it looks like gave me a wierd bug/glitch. Reviews aren't posting on the review section, but I am receiving your reviews. If someone knows what's up, tell me.**

 **Moving on…**

 **Chapter 2: X300's Start!**

* * *

Naruto got on top of Grandeeney's feathery body and the Sky Dragon lifted up off into the sky. Naruto had to grip the feathers of Grandeeney's so tightly so that he wouldn't fall off. When they were high enough and stable enough to talk, Grandeeney spoke first, "Young one, what is your name?"

Grandeeney, however, already knew the young boy's name, due to the telepathy conversation between God and Dragon.

 **-flashback-**

"Grandeeney, do you have a moment?" Kami, or God spoke.

"Hm..? Who is this talking to me through telepathy?" Grandeeney questioned.

"I am known simply as God. In a couple minutes go out into the open field and you will find a boy. This boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. He has ignored many magic types to be able to be trained in the Sky Dragon Slaying Arts. I want you to be his adopted mother." God told her.

"God, if this truly is you, then I shall accept this request with no delay. I already have a daughter who is still in a blanket. I fathom that she will walk and talk her first steps, along with her first words, 11 months from now. I can let this boy have a head start."

"I thank you, Grandeeney. Igneel's fire does not interest him. As well as Metalicana's iron. Weisslogia and Skiadrum's light and shadow slaying does not interest him as well. He only wanted to master the sky, in other words, control wind."

"May I ask about his backstory?" Grandeeney asked the God. "I can care him according to his backstory. Become more of like his parents or mentors."

"I know his full backstory well. I have watched him age since the dawn of his birth. On the day of his birth, when his mother gave birth, his parents died from protecting that child. He was cared for by the leader of his village, Hiruzen Sarutobi. After that, he was cared for by his mentor, Jiraiya the Hermit. However, they both died honorably in battle. The world this boy lived in was not a pretty one as this. He has seen the death of his friends, family, and harbor the burdens equivalent of an entire population. It is a miracle he hasn't gone dark."

"I agree. You couldn't have picked a better time, God. I understand, I will care for this child until the day I have to go. You know the future of this world don't you. We need to head into the future 400 years from X377 as a plan to defeat Acnologia."

"I do. I have seen the future. And that is why I've brought this boy. This boy is special to me. He is the only one that has fulfilled my desires. Moreover, he cares not about superiority nor status. He only cares about friends and family. Such a boy, such a man just simply doesn't exist like him anymore. Which is exactly why I brought him to this world, to create and become a legend. One which he has many friends and bonds, one which he is cared for by his family. One which he can call home." God said.

"You have said well. I shall see to whether or not you speak is true. I must find and bring the boy back, God. If you would excuse me." Grandeeney said before God said her final words.

"I thank you for taking care of my Naruto.." she said and the telepathy link cut off.

 **In god's domain**

"Naruto, you've really created a mess here." God chuckled as she used her hands to feel the cum covered floor. Now I guess I can simulate that sex experience for 16 years until you really pound me hard like this time again." God continued.

"...Until next time, Naruto. I shall enjoy your cum and simulated sex experience. I hope we do get to meet again." God smiled at the thought of her next best experience.

A body appeared on the bed in God's Domain. God looked displease someone would distract her as she happily licked Naruto's cum off her body. "Oh….it's you..What a shame. I always ignored your interactions. You bore me compared to Naruto-kun. I'll send you to hell, Frieza. There's no need for you to be revived. Say hi to Satan for me. He'll be happy to raise you as a demon pawn." God flicked her hand and Frieza immediately vanished out of sight.

"Now...where were we. Oh yes, Naruto's unique tasting cum. I really can't get enough of it.." God said as she enjoyed Naruto's cum as much as she could.

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

"My name? I think my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"I am the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, I am known to be the healer of Dragons, as well as I happen to be a dragon with the most distinct amount of features. As you can see, I have no scales. My feet resembles bird talons, and my head is fur-like. I am much more known to be a kind and gentle dragon. So you needn't fear me." Grandeeney finished.

"I know. Grandeeney-sama. I can feel the positive energy inside you for some reason. It tells me that there is no harm coming from you. Almost, it's telling me that I should treat you as a mother…!"

"Hahaha, young one. If that's what your feelings say than I am more glad to welcome you into my family. I have 1 little daughter. She's barely a 1 month old human child. I found her abandoned with no parents nearby approximately 1 month ago. You can decide whether or not you want to be her older brother or not." Grandeeney said.

"I want to see my little sister. I always wanted one anyways." Naruto spoke automatically.

"Very well, Wendy Marvell is her name. From this day forward, you can choose to be Naruto Uzumaki-Marvell, or Naruto Marvell. What is your preferred choice?" Grandeeney asked him.

"From this day, I am known by you and God to be Uzumaki Naruto, and this word to be known as Naruto Marvell, brother of Wendy Marvell, and Sky Dragon Slayer."

Grandeeney let out a small laugh as loud as a mild roar. "Hahaha, young boy, you have interested me. God have given you the choice to relive live once again. You should be honored at such a privilege, more so being the one that interests God herself." Grandeeney said.

"I know. God said I was special.." Naruto said as he remembered the memories. He was going to have to wait 16 years until such a moment came to him again. He needed to be patient. God and he had such a fun and loving experience. He must wait for the second time he can do God once more..he thought to himself.

"What made you interested in Sky Dragon Slaying?" Grandeeney said to break Naruto from his thoughts.

"Hm..? Oh...uh..you see, back in my other world. I was able to control wind. I can control wind to form any attack capable of slicing my opponent. I want to be able to carry on my own legacy, which is why I wanted to be a Sky Dragon Slayer, Grandeeney." Naruto answered.

"I see, young boy. We are near my shelter, I shall tell you all I know about the land of Earthland. We are in the country of Fiore. Far away from any human. We are Dragons and humans fear Dragons. We teach young boys and girls like you, Naruto, to give hope to humans that mages will have the power to defeat the Dragon, hence Dragon Slayer. The magic I teach you will damage a dragon's insides and outsides, also the ability to heal others. It is a versatile element." Grandeeney said.

"I hope you can teach me to the best of my ability, Grandeeney-sama." Naruto said to the dragon.

"Please, you are my son from this moment forward. Call me, mom." Grandeeney said.

"Okay, then...Mom!" Naruto said and smiled at his new mom.

* * *

"This is the place, Naruto-kun. This is the place you'll stay. And since you can walk and talk, you have to be the one to take care of your little sister." Grandeeney said to Naruto.

"I understand, Grande-Mom. I'll do my best to care for my younger sister." Naruto said. "I won't let anything harmful come her way."

Grandeeney took this as a challenge and called upon a gust of wind which shook the carraige. The baby began crying and Naruto looked behind him at his crying sister. Grandeeney on the other hand began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Naruto, you're killing me. You said you'll protect your sister when you can't stop that gust of wind?" Grandeeney asked.

"What is that for..!? Mom, you know better than to do that."

"I know, I know. You can't stop me, until you master Sky Dragon Slaying magic that is."

"Then that just means I'll have to learn it as quick as possible right?" Naruto shouted with shine in his eyes.

"Slow down, kiddo. It's just the beginning. We'll eat first before you'll begin doing any sort of training." Grandeeney assured.

* * *

 **1 Year later**

Naruto had perfected his **Sky Dragon's Roar** to its fullest power. The power that a 4 year old boy have anyway. Wendy had been able to walk rather comfortably and always pointed up at Naruto when she said "Nii-chan" in a cute high pitched voice.

Naruto had bonded closely with Wendy, caring and sleeping with her day in and day out. Wendy was too young to train, so Naruto trained everyday while she was sleeping. In a couple years, Wendy would need to start the same training Naruto did 1 year ago, the basic knowledge of Sky Dragon attacks and support. Within that single year, Naruto had managed to successfully master almost every single support magic there was, leaving Grandeeney shocked at his growth. Without a doubt, this child was strong. Strong enough and had enough potential to even slay dragons when he reaches the age of 10.

Outside, Wendy taking her afternoon nap, Naruto was working on his second Sky Dragon attack. **Sky Dragon's Claw**. He had practiced this spell a couple times, but Grandeeney wanted this attack strong enough to destroy a mountain with a single swipe of an arm. Just like his Roar, Grandeeney wanted every attack of his to be about to destroy a mountain or create a crater in the ground.

At night, Wendy always stayed by Naruto's side and hugged him half to death. She really did love his brother, even if sometimes she asked why his hair is different from hers. Naruto also loved her sister very much, enough to give her the first present Wendy ever got. It was a necklace, a long crystal shard that glowed a bright green. It glows green because this crystal was fused with Naruto's Sky Magic. If it glows green, it means Naruto is within 2 miles of her. If it glows blue, it means Naruto is far away but still healthy and well. If it glowed red, it means Naruto is severely injured or on the deathbed, if it turned black, it means Naruto is gone.

Naruto got a pair of the necklace, one for himself and one for Wendy to wear when she's older. If she ever missed her brother Naruto is he's gone, she can check if he's around her. That was the idea.

* * *

 **2 years later- Aka 3 years since Grandeeney met Naruto**

Within those two years, Wendy has grown into a cute toddler ready to learn the basics of Sky Dragon Support Magic. She has learned Troia, Vernier, Arms, Armor and is beginning to learn the evolved version of the support spells. Naruto on the other hand has learnt a variety of attack spells. Naming them, **Sky Dragon's Roar** , **Sky Dragon's Claw** , **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** , **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** , **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind** , **Shattering Light: Sky Drill** , **Sky Dragon's, as well as 2 out of 3 secret slayer arts.** Naruto is now working on his third Secret Slayer Art, finding the one that suits him the most. Grandeeney was still as surprised at Naruto's growth, never in a millennia would she find someone as talented as this young boy called her son.

Naruto, now being almost six years old, and had the strength of a dragon, Grandeeney ordered him to hunt the food for meals by himself. She'll give him tips if he was stuck, otherwise he was by himself until Wendy was done training.

It had been a rough and harsh beginning for Naruto as he tried to use his stealth to track prey, but they were still hard to catch. That was until he found out that he can use **Ile Vernier** to increase his speed up to 4 times faster than normal. After that simple trick, it was the matter of having the strength and stamina to catch and kill prey.

* * *

 **4 years later- 7 years since Grandeeney met Naruto**

Naruto was now 9 years old, and mastered everything Grandeeney could teach him. His sister, on the other hand was having trouble mastering the offensive based magic of Grandeeney's. Naruto, now being free from hunting and learning Grandeeney's magic, began to practicing his other forms of magic. He had 4 more kinds. Memory-making magic would do no good as of yet. Territory has already been mastered the day he randomly ate a weird looking and disgusting tasting fruit out of nowhere. The next day, he gained knowledge of how to use the Opi Opi no Mi. Saying "room" and "Amputate" and "Shambles" whenever he felt like it. It was a fun ability, not going to lie, and it was more powerful than expected.

With the Territory already master, that leaves Runes and Requip magic. Naruto had asked about the basics of Runes and Requip magic the day before. Now, he spends most of his time, inside the little house the two siblings lived in to study the basics of the two magic types.

Naruto understood Runes to be letter magic, and requip to be something like summoning something from another spatial dimension. Naruto read that in order to successfully master Requip Magic, you need to visualize that you are opening up a dimension and pulling out an item. And to store something into that dimension, you needed to visualize putting something in. Within a few hours, Naruto was able to store something like a spoon into the requip dimension. Taking it out was a different story. Naruto failed and failed day after day until Wendy finally mastered the Sky Dragon's Claw.

It took Naruto a total of 1 year to be able to requip faster than lightning, or the speed of light itself. By the time you blinked, Naruto could requip 10 times over and still had the chance to attack. He stored most of his weapons and armor and clothes inside the dimension as he trained himself to have no limit as to how much he can carry.

At the age of 10, Naruto gained inhuman strength through the process of non stop training. He had the strength of an S-Class mage at the age of 10, and his sister Wendy can further increase his strength by supporting him with her magic. Naruto's final magic to learn was the understanding of Runes and letter magic. It was highly advanced lettery. One mistake could cause an explosion or an inter-dimensional shift, but Naruto carefully did basic scripts first. The commands he gave the scripts were block, trap, attack, and fly. And the command scripts did just what Naruto ordered.

One more year passed for Naruto, and he was now 11 years old, with Wendy being 8. Wendy has grown to be some cute little girl and Naruto was proud of that. Even though they got older, their relationship is still the same as it ever has been. They still slept together, trained together, and ate together.

During that year, Naruto mastered the advanced types of Runes. Making commands like no other letter magic mage. He gave commands like trap these two people until one of them killed each other...or Do not let anyone past the age of 15 enter, nor let anyone younger than 10 enter. It was truly a form of advance magic.

Naruto also remembered and mastered what the God said to him that day. "You can combine Runes with Requip to make it even stronger."

Naruto began to experiment different commands like "Shaper", "Stronger", "Unbreakable", "Faster", "Teleportation".

While all of the commands Naruto put in did work, Teleportation caught Naruto's eye. He experimented placing the rune onto the sword's hilt or blade and tried to activate its command. To his surprise it didn't work the first time. It was a basis of his Hiraishin technique. You needed the formula, which was the Rune, but now after the formula, you needed to mark a place and channel magic energy through it. Then it caught Naruto's mind. Teleport through a requip dimension and exit out through another one.

Naruto began perfecting the runes for the remaining of the month he was on. At the midst of perfecting it, the command on the rune was now written: Open requip dimension and place Naruto inside. Open second dimension and drop Naruto outside of the rune. Although it was written in simple talk, Naruto began further complexing the command, practicing day in and day out for minor crooks and crannies.

By 12, he was able to fully utilize the potency of Rune Magic, by using his Hiraishin from runes. Runes were no different than formulas, they were still something you write upon giving a command. The words depend on the user.

Naruto, using Hiraishin could teleport to wherever those runes are written. He burned the memory of the words into his mind so that he can write it freely wherever he went. The words were also miniaturized for concealability. He can write the rune with no pen or finger. All he needed to do was to place his palm into contact and the rune was written on the surface. It made for quick combat situations and fast reaction timing.

There were basically no things for Naruto to learn as he pretty much mastered everything he chose. Wendy on the other hand was struggling to learn her secret slayer arts. Being the man of the house, Grandeeney asked Naruto to come talk to her privately.

* * *

"Naruto….." Grandeeney began. "I have something I need to tell you.."

Naruto gulped at what this could possibly be.

"I knew from the beginning you were sent by God here, Naruto." Grandeeney began. "She told me all about you. Although it wasn't a very long conversation, you must know the truth about us Dragons, and the reason why we teach you dragon slaying magic."

"Wh-what is it?"

"There was once a man that learnt dragon slaying magic, he was powerful. Very powerful. He killed the dragons with ease and bathe in their own blood. However, like all powerful beings, he was consumed by hatred, and obsessed with power. He annihilates all he sees which is weak, human and dragons alike. The main reason you and Wendy are dragon slayers are maybe someday in the future, hold a finger to that monster." Grandeeney explained.

"W-what was the man's name?"

"That man is no longer a man. He has killed so many dragons, that he now turned into one. His body dragonized and the color black, his name is Acnologia, The black Dragon." Grandeeney answered.

"Acnologia...I hate people like him that is obsessed with power." Naruto growled.

"Calm down, young one. I have yet to explain what I am about to do."

"What do you mean..?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I want you to protect Wendy from the shadows. On the year X377, all the dragons teaching dragon slaying magic will disappear off the face of the earth from humans. Wendy will awaken only to find that I'm missing. Although, dragon's disappearing is not correct, it is not entirely wrong either. Wendy and 4 other people with her, will have traveled 400 years into the future. God has told me that you will not age past 18 years, is that correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I want you to let Wendy travel 400 years into the future, while allowing yourself to stay in the timeline. I know you will have missed Wendy for 400 years but the truth is I want you to create a reputation for yourself first. Meet some amazing people and be a part of their group. Once you've made a reputation, meditate yourself until the year X777, you will then find Wendy alone. Tell her to join the nearest guild to her, while concealing your identity. Set up what you call a **Kage Bunshin** running around and doing jobs, while you, the original is still meditating, waiting for the time to strike. Or better yet, set up a Kage Bunshin on the day I disappear and have two of you with different identities."

"It will take an incredibly long time for 400 years to pass…" Naruto sighed.

"I know it must hurt for not seeing Wendy for 400 years, but it must be done. I have asked God to give you a companion so you will not be lonely on your stay. This is the egg God told me to give you.." Grandeeney said as she exposed a red egg under her feather wings. "It is suppose to hatch not too long from now. Whatever it maybe, take good care of it."

Naruto stared at the red egg with intense concentration before the crack on the egg distracted him. The shell breaking apart finally revealed to be a….

Red Fox.

Naruto could barely remember what this fox reminded him of, before God above sent his memories directly down into his brain.

"Naruto...This is Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is also immortal as he wont age beyond his prime. He will accompany you wherever you go, and has the potential to learn magic from you or by reading books. He will be there to fill in the 400 year gap." God said up above before sending those words directly down to him

"K-Kurama.." Naruto instantly remembered. "The nine-tailed-demon fox."

Kurama gave a cute yawn and had teary eyes when he finished. He looked up to Naruto and hopped onto his head giving a high pitched sound as if a woof.

"It looks like it's attached to you rather quickly…" Grandeeney said. "And Kurama?"

"It's this fox's name, Kurama." Naruto answered.

"I see, well Kurama, I'm happy to welcome you into my family. I'm sure you know what's going to happen 1 week from now." Grandeeney said.

Kurama nodded. 1 week from now is when all the dragons disappeared. But they didn't necessarily disappear. They were inside the Dragon Slayers bodies, time traveling 400 years into the future.

 **-1 week later-**

As the night was dark and soundless, Wendy was sleeping on top of Grandeeney's back and I was holding her firmly so Wendy wouldn't fall off. Grandeeney stopped in front of a giant gate, bigger than the dragon's themselves. Around them was all the other Dragons and dragon slayers. To Grandeeney's left were Weisslogia and Skiadrum, and to her right were Igneel and Metalicana. Below them were the 5 dragon slayers along with the 1 dragon slayer who was wide awake.

"Mom...is this the time?" Naruto asked Grandeeney

"Yes, Naruto. I'm afraid it is. It will be a harsh 400 years for your **Kage Bunshin** , Naruto.." Grandeeney stated.

"I know.. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted as a clone appeared before him. "You know what to do right?" Naruto said to him."

"Yes!"

"Then take Kurama with you and leave clues for me to find the real you, 400 years from now." Naruto said.

"Of course, without fail!" the clone said before disappearing.

Naruto looked at the dragons once more before meeting his final gaze at Grandeeney. "Weisslogia...Skiadrum...Igneel...Metalicana...and finally Grandeeney. I have learnt so much from you 5 dragons. I hope we get to meet again soon." Naruto said as he bowed in the middle.

"Young Naruto..you mustn't forget us now. You have memorized my Fire Dragon king magic with your memory-make. Don't forget me." Igneel said. "And when the time is right I hope that you'll meet my little Natsu. He's quite the troublemaker!"

"Naruto...through the short time we've known each other, you have made my respect. Gajeel here, doesn't know about you. When he awakens I hope he'll become a good man, if not, I want you to stop him. You have my Iron Slaying memorized."

"Me and Skiadrum would like to thank you, Naruto. You were always welcome to our family. Sting and Rogue would've been happy to have you as a brother. Use the magic you've memorized well!" Weisslogia shouted before the gate opened and the light consumed them.

* * *

 **Naruto's clone with Kurama**

"Hm…..I have 400 years now..what should I do?" Naruto's clone asked himself. "I'll probably just go into an isolated island and meditate before the time is near." he said to himself.

"Good thing I marked his island a while ago. This island was the best. When Grandeeney brought me here, the first time I did was mark it. I'll call this island Tenroujima.."

 **-The Next Day-**

X686, what seemed like the next day to Naruto was actually 300 years of meditation. He had been in a frozen state along with Kurama for 3 centuries. As the spot he was bothered by some voices shouting in the distance.

"...ning of Fairy Tail!" a voice shouted

* * *

 **Sorry for all the time skips, 10 long years would simply take too long. I still have 400 more years until the Fairy Tail official begins. So I skipped all the boring stuff.**

 **Next Chapter: The Blonde Haired Girl**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review this.**

 **Read/Favorite/Follow/Review!**


End file.
